


I Swear it is Sweet

by jaygirl987



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygirl987/pseuds/jaygirl987
Summary: She understands that sometimes he must leave, but it doesn’t make his absence any easier.





	I Swear it is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> dani677 said: Congratulations on your milestone follower mark! For the prompt-a-thon, I am requesting a NSFW Hak x Yona (Akatsuki no Yona). I read and loved your fics, so I know if you do this 1, it will blow my mind ;) Thanks in advance if you do!

  He’s insatiable.

  This is the second time that he has awoken her in only an hour, her body and mind still so thoroughly exhausted from their earlier activities, her voice still hoarse from her previous cries and moans of his name. Her thoughts are muddled and unfocused as she is pulled from her slumber, only able to perceive sensations as he murmurs to her, asks her if she’s awake?

  She is _now_.

  She shifts as the firm muscles of his chest slide against her back, the movement pulling at the aching stiffness of her thighs and eliciting a dull throb from the space between them. He will not allow her to rest, not when they have such little time left together. He wants as much of her as he is allotted before day breaks and calls him forward, pulls him away from her and puts unwanted distance between them. He will leave her come morning, depart from her with the rising of the sun and head for the land of the Earth tribe, his assistance needed to help settle a small rumble of a disagreement that has been brewing lately. He must go, but she hates it so very much.

  She cannot fault him for any of it, though. He means to calm the tiny disturbance before it morphs into something troublesome, to ease any burden that she could potentially bear and take some of the weight off of her shoulders; this she knows. She knows that sometimes he will be required to part from her for the good of the kingdom and the well-being of the people, but a small part of her still selfishly desires to hoard him all to herself. The childish speck that wants all of him, desires him to give himself to her completely is the only piece of her previous self that remains, still smoldering every time he regards her with soft smiles or heated gazes.

  Being the ruler of Kouka Kingdom and having to make sacrifices comes at a price, but if this continues to be the end result of her decisions then she will face as many of them as necessary. If bowing down to his stubborn desire to help shoulder some of the weight is met with these repeated actions, then she will shed her own coat of stubborn refusal and allow him to help her whenever he wants.

  Perhaps she is the insatiable one, here?

  Her eyes slowly slide open, vision adjusting to the darkness as she sighs his name into the shadows. His mouth trails along her shoulder in response, heated breath curling and clinging to the soft and pale flesh as he noses her crimson hair out of the way for his mouth. Drowsiness is slow to leave her, warmth spreading along her limbs at a leisurely pace as awareness begins to creep into her lethargy. The low rumbling in his chest reverberates against her spine as his lips latch onto her neck and suckle softly at her pulse.

  “Hak,” she breathes once more as his large hand settles itself possessively along the bend at her waist, thumb stroking the bottom of her ribs as she leans back into his touch, arching her lower body against his growing hardness as she stretches and buries her face into the bedding. Her body is greedy for his warmth, for the feeling of his callouses catching upon her skin, want and need pulsing from his fingertips and causing a ripple effect upon her every nerve as his tongue presses against his favorite spot behind her ear.

  She mewls, the slow sliding of soft linen being dragged away from her body a torturous tickle, his mouth following its trail as she turns over onto her back and whines at the temporary loss of him against her.

  He apologizes with his teeth and tongue as he takes the peak of her breast into his mouth, a battle roughened hand grazing along her abdomen before sliding in between her thighs. She gasps and sobs as his nimble fingers part her dampening folds, stroking her gently and circling her entrance as her hips writhe against her will. Her body responds to him so easily that it should worry her, instead it causes even more heat to unfurl at the reminder that it is Hak who touches her so intimately, who has eagerly learned her body’s secrets and painstakingly catalogued every inch of her skin with his hands and mouth.

  He murmurs her name against her sternum before sliding his tongue along her other breast, sucking a mark into the unblemished flesh before laving at the hardened nub softly, stroking it languidly to prevent its neglect.

  Yona inhales sharply and moans softly as his thumb presses against her clit, his fingers barely penetrating her in order to test the soreness of such tender flesh, stretching her and preparing her for him, asking her softly if she feels alright?

  She nods sharply and whimpers at the gentle huff of amusement that escapes him at her eagerness. Why must he always tease her? She whines as he leaves her side, her hands floating above her head to twist into the rumpled bedding as she orders him to stop being so cruel to her.

  “My apologies, your highness,” he murmurs against the skin of her lower abdomen, settling himself between her thighs as his unoccupied hand presses against her knee to encourage her to widen her legs and make room for him. It is a bit of a challenge, given how wide his shoulders are. His breath clings to her as he presses a kiss to her clit and breathes, “If you’ll permit me, I’ll pay for my actions.”

  His tongue slowly tastes her with the barest of touches, her spine arching and legs shaking as she fights the urge to clamp her thighs shut around his head and hold him against her. She’s never prepared for the shiver of heat that always laces its way through her body. He presses a soft kiss to her slit as his fingers sink inside of her and she sobs his name in defeat as her hand tugs upon his dark strands. Her nails scrape against his scalp as his tongue parts her with a little more pressure, slides against her in a shadow of what she truly desires from him, her body taut with tension as she whimpers. Her thighs clench around his ears and he laughs against her.

  Hak’s unoccupied hand wraps around her right thigh, holding her open and securing her, keeping her steady as she whines his name, begs him to move, to stop tormenting her. He is wicked- truly despicable as he chuckles softly and tells her to be patient.

  That only makes it _worse_. She groans and throws an arm across her face as he turns his head and sucks a dark mark upon the soft and pale skin of her inner thigh, branding her and leaving his mark upon her as his teeth nibble along the shivering skin. He whispers things to her, nonsensical little words mixed with heartfelt promises to return to her as soon as he is able, his voice low and laced with raw want as she shudders at his tone. His voice does things to her that should be considered criminal.

  He’ll come back to her as quickly as he can, he promises as he leaves a matching mark upon her other thigh, her voice crying out as his tongue soothes the abrasion afterwards. Does she know how painful it is for him to leave her- even for just one day? He hates to be apart from her for even a moment, can’t stand the thought of her not being within his line of sight. He’s so used to being everywhere that she is. He’s so selfish when it comes to her, but he just can’t seem to help himself.

  His fingers move the barest amount inside of her, stroking and caressing, pressing and petting. Does she get it? Another small kiss to her folds leaves her trembling, greedy and wanton for more. He doesn’t think she quite understands just how much he’s going to miss her.

  She sobs that she loves him, that she doesn’t want him to go, that she needs him here with her. Her fingers stroke through dark and silken strands with tender reverence. Will he be careful while he’s away? She won’t be able to focus on anything while he’s gone, every spot that he leaves upon her skin serving to do nothing more than to make her burn in his absence, a constant reminder of the things that she will crave while he is away. Why does he torture her so?

  The grin that he presses into her thigh is as sharp as a predator’s, his voice a delicious rumble as he asks her to do a favor for him while he’s away? Will she think of him during the lonely nights? Would she do him the courtesy of remembering the feeling of his mouth where she misses him the most? Would it be too much trouble to ask her to recall how he felt against her slick flesh when she touches the place where only he has been?

  She moans at his words, hips undulating as he curls his fingers inside of her, his lips hovering over the throbbing ache between her legs, his breath so very hot that it practically melts her. “Yes,” she breathes eagerly, his lips pressing a kiss to her clit in reward. “ _Yes_ \- I - please- _Hak_ -“

  His tongue circles her with steady pressure and her back bows, toes curling into the rumpled sheets as warm wetness slides against her, lips latching around the sensitive bud and sucking as she cries and quivers around his fingers. He moans against her, tongue lapping at her in languid strokes to the timing of the movements of his hand, allowing her to feel every ridge and knuckle as he pulls away before sinking back into her slowly.

  She’s breaking apart piece by piece, pleasure intense as it burns through her, smoldering along every nerve as he curls his digits inside of her, stroking her walls with intended movements that drag her closer to the edge. She whimpers and mewls, gasps and moans as he tells her how good she feels, that he can feel how close she is and how he wants nothing more than to hear her call out for him. He promises to pull every last cry of his name free from her chest and keep them all for himself. He’ll treasure them while he is away, will call upon them when the nights are long and lonely in his solitude.

  He seals his vow with a kiss to her sensitive skin, tongue stroking and tasting her, pushing her over the summit with a bright burst of heat, pleasure breaking against her like the tide against the shore. It’s so very intense as it washes over her, steals all other thoughts as her body hones in on the sensation of Hak’s mouth between her legs. She sobs his name in a broken chain, chants it like a prayer to the heavens above as he works her through it, one hand moving while the other holds her steady, only slowing his movements once he feels her finally going lax beneath him, hips and thighs spasming and twitching in the aftermath of her release.

  Hak leaves gentle kisses upon her abdomen and removes his fingers from her slowly, relishing in the hissing whimpers that his movements pull from her at the loss of him. He murmurs her name and watches with intense eyes as she pants, chest heaving and skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He’s so hard that it aches, crawling his way up her petite body to bury his face in her neck, nibbling upon her shoulder as she slowly comes back to awareness. His hands fit themselves at her waist, thumbs stroking along the still shivering skin and drawing little circling patterns against her ribs. She’s small in stature, but her spirit is capable of a fierce rage that gets his blood pumping faster than anything else in this world. 

  Her hand worms its way in between them to grip him and he moans, long and broken, so needy, grits his teeth and thrusts into her palm in desperation, his body reacting to her an automatic response. Her touch on any part of his body is such a catalyst, but when she caresses him so surely it makes his head swim. He swallows the impatient whine fighting to tear its way out of his throat. He wants her but will not take her without her consent, will wait for her to guide him inside of her. She has told him time and time again that she will never allow anyone to take what is and always has been rightfully his, primitive male pride and arrogance always flaring to life at her proclamations. It feeds a part of him that he isn’t proud of, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t admit that it ignites something within him to know that she will never want another the way that she wants him. His possessive side eats her words up greedily every time and he’s helpless to stop it.

  Her hand guides him to her wetness, the tip of him kissing her molten heat and he groans, the sound dripping with raw want. Gods- what has she done to him? They’ve done this far too many times to count and still it shakes him down to his very core. Hak’s jaw goes slack and he moans into her skin as he pushes himself barely inside of her, waiting to allow her to acclimate while ensuring that she truly isn’t too sore. When she whimpers and thrusts her hips up against his in an effort to get him to move, he snaps and finally allows himself to fall.

  Fingers wind through crimson strands, his broad palm cupping her head with tender reverence as he kisses her deeply, swallows her sighs. He allows a little more of himself to connect to her, his knees shaking slightly at the pleasure that lances through him over such a simple movement. He’s a goner and they’ve only just begun. 

  She still grips him, she reminds him with the movement of her thumb rubbing along the base of him. It pulls a choked groan from his throat. How had he not noticed her hand trapped between them? He won’t last if he doesn’t take the lead, and even then his odds are growing smaller and smaller with every sliding of her skin against his.

  His hand pulls hers away from where they are joined, fingers lacing together and pressing their combined hands into the bedding beside her head as he sinks even further into her, to give her what she needs and what they both so desperately want.

  Her unoccupied fingers wind through the strands at the base of his neck as she cries out his name against his temple, his head turning and lips latching onto hers as he seats himself fully inside of her. He can feel her all around him, circling his every sense. He’ll never tire of hearing her call his name like that, her desire and love for him so thick and sweet, like warm honey coating her every gasping cry. She’s liable to destroy him and he can think of no better way to go than this.

  He begins to move, slowly, to build them both up with deliberate thrusts. His hips snap up into hers and she keens, voice low and throaty in the still air of the calm and quiet night. Her legs wrap around his hips, her ankles locking at the small of his back and pressing down to pull him into her even further, to urge him on, her tongue sliding against his as he tilts his head to deepen their kiss. She has stolen away any space that could have remained in between them and he’s grateful. He can never be too close to her.

  When he became so weakened and undisciplined he’ll never know. She undulates and writhes beneath him as he quickens his pace, helpless to her body’s silent commands, ordering him to yield to her. She feels so incredible, so warm and wet, her walls rippling as she clings to him and moves with him, matches his every thrust with a grinding response of her own. His resolve is weakening with every thrust, the languid pushing and pulling of their hips quickly turning into shallow jolts, his body no longer under his control as he tears his mouth away from hers in order to bare his teeth against the skin of her neck as his face twists into a pleasured grimace. He moans her name and feels his skin tremble at how tightly she clenches him in response, his voice such an utter force of destruction against her senses.

  She mewls and whimpers, tells him that she loves him once more as her body sucks him deeper inside of her, molten pleasure pooling heavily in his abdomen, tension coiling and ready to snap at any moment. More- he wants to give her more. She sobs and cries, her voice throaty and hoarse, but it’s never enough for him. 

  Hak grinds his pelvis against her, every movement of his hips brushing himself against that sensitive spot located right above where they are joined, desperate to lift her higher towards the heavens where she belongs. The lips of her sex are clinging to him as he slides himself out of her just enough to slam against her and she tightens, her eyes clenching shut as she releases at last. She arches her neck back and he latches his lips onto her throat, her pulse thrumming against his lips. The very heart of his existence rests just beneath the skin, the steady beat of his entire world so soft and strong at the same time. 

  Her fingers tighten their hold in between his, their hands still laced together, the calluses upon her palm from hours of practicing her swordsmanship and honing her archery skills reminds him just how far they’ve come together, helps him to recall just how strong and incredible she really is.

  Not that he needs reminding.

  He can hold on no longer. Hak grunts and hisses, moans and says her name in a breathless whisper as he comes inside of her, her lips placing soft kisses against his neck as she holds him against her. The movements of his hips slow at last as every muscle begins to uncoil and unwind, tension seeping out of him slowly as her thighs begin to release their hold on him. Her fingers stroke the nape of his neck as he presses a slow kiss to her temple, declares his love for her in a low murmur, feels something within his chest pulse at her soft laughter of joy at his words.

  He wonders what he’s done in a previous life to be worthy of this moment with her, to have earned his place right here at her side. His thumb strokes along hers as he brings their clasped hands up to his mouth, turning his head to kiss the back of her hand as she shifts beneath him, bright red strands muted in the moonlight that reaches her from across the room. He lifts himself up onto his elbows and feels his breath catch at the sight of her below him. She is radiant, soft and small, but fiery and fierce.

  Amethyst eyes blink at him slowly as a satisfied smile curls her lips and he realizes that he truly never stood a chance from the moment that they’d met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have a moment, feel free to leave feedback or even a comment! I always appreciate it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more of my works and sneak peeks into other fandoms!


End file.
